


Promise to love me

by Junbob_131



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junbob_131/pseuds/Junbob_131
Summary: Junhoe just wanted a healing vacation and he got but what he didn't expected was to meet a certain familiar guy and a new story to unfold.Update once a week/ sometimes can do twice;)
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Hanbin | B.I, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Jung Chanwoo/Song Yunhyeong, Kim Donghyuk/Original Character(s), Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Jiwon | Bobby/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Healing time

**Author's Note:**

> There are many songs that inspired me for this fic and for was  
> Junhoe 'Driver's licence'

Junhoe drove through the suburbs away from from everyone he just wanted a break and time to get himself together. A soft sad song was playing through his radio...

"🎶And I know we weren't perfect  
But I never felt this way for no one~"

It hit him,very hard. And somehow tears were threatening to come down his eyes but he didn't let it, not when he just drove through His house. He wanted to live peacefully without him but the more he saw him, his smile, his voice everything made it difficult for him to stay. 

"And I just can't imagine how you  
could be so okay now that I'm gone~🎶"

"Please close the radio" he said and the girl beside him quickly did without any questions cause she knew everything. Junhoe sighed, now he can focus on the road and not his eyes!

It was good that he finally graduated his uni with literature as major. He was happy for atleast completing it now he is going to take a healing vacation, after all he is a son of one of the most successful man in korea. They, his family, loved him alot and always supported him in his decisions no matter what. 3 months away from them, he will surely miss them and ...him too. 

He contemplated for a moment, if he should meet him but decided against it. If he still has feelings for him then meeting him would only make him more weak and just run into his arm. To the place where he feels loved and secure, ofcourse his family loved him but that love was different.

After reaching the airport, he stepped out of the car. 

"Take care! and call us when you reach there. Okay! Bye" Yejin waved her hands through the passengers seat and soon moving towards the drivers seat.

"Yeah, okay. I m leaving now, take care of mom and dad and yourself too. Bye!" Junhoe yelled back and soon moved towards airport taking his belongings.

It was a 7 hours ride, as soon as he found his seat he felt really tired for no reason and decided to take a nap.

All he could think was 'One more day without him. A step at a time' before closing his eyes.  
__________

Finally he took in the fresh of America, Virginia to be correct. Closing his eyes he took a long deep sigh, inhale-exhale, inhale-exhale and just like that after a minute he opened his eyes and walked on. 

"Yo, Junhoe! Welcome to-"

"Yeah I know I know" he cut through his word, before continuing "You don't need exaggerate. Where is y-"

"Chanwoo!" A loud voice made Junhoe to stop and turn around towards the Yunhyeong who was walking towards with an annoyed expression. "I told to stay at the hotel and wait for us. Right!?"

"But hyung~ Its boring to wait at the room" chanwoo whined in front of his boyfriend.

Yunhyeong stood there clearly unphased by Chanwoo's puppy eyes as he ignored him and looked at Junhoe. "Junhoe-ya I have got you a room, let's go"

Yunhyeong and Chanwoo, both were his friends since high school. They were already here for one month to have a great vacation so Junhoe decided to join them and leave back together. He didn't have much of friends though, Chanwoo was his cousin and he got to know Yunhyeong through him. They were all he could all his friends besides Jinhwan, his hyung whom he misses too cause he didn't even got to say goodbye. He is getting a smack when he returns.

Junhoe nodded and calmly walked behind those bickering couples, who were in their early-twenties but still acted like 5 year toddlers. He shook his and asked himself 'how am I even friends with them?' which he did probably more that thousands since he met them.

They took the taxi and reached their hotel where Yunhyeong gave Junhoe his room keys. Junhoe wanted his own room because he didn't want to wake up one morning finding his cousin and friend in a very weird position.

"Your room is right beside us so if you need anything call us!" Yunhyeong chimed and closed his room door.

Later that day, Junhoe wanted to take a nap as long as possible which he couldn't because in seconds Yunhyeong and Chanwoo were there, dragging him out of his warm nest and towards a bar. Good thing, they atleast let him dress properly before going out.

______________

The sound from of music blasted off and Junhoe was now wide awake, all of his sleep flew off. He looked around the bar and saw people's dancing (more like grinding on each other) and both of his friends were nowhere to be seen. 'Probably making out in the washroom' he thought and chuckled slightly.

He downed his 6th glass, he was a good drinker so it wasn't much for him, although his vision was starting to blur. Asking for yet another shot he again roamed his eyes and that's when he saw. 

A guy sitting at one of the couch beside a blonde one who looked undeniablely more brighter than a sun. The other said man had brown cruly bed hair which gave the man more sexier look on his baggy outfit. He squinted his eyes 'he looks familiar' he thought.

While Junhoe was staring at him, the others eyes flicked at him and Junhoe panicked a little inside but still gained his composure back. Though it was dark he was able to make out the latter's Dark brown orbs staring deeply back at him. 

Junhoe was having a crisis, if he should avert his gaze or take a step and talk to him but he got the answer when Chanwoo came towards him with a clingy and tipsy Yunhyeong.

"Hey Junhoe, I and hyung are going back. Wanna come with us?" He asked.

Junhoe thought if he should go, and again slightly flicked his eyes towards the guy sitting at the couch but he was no longer alone as a beautiful woman was beside him and kissing him. Quickly Junhoe turned to face chanwoo and nodded. They rode calmly towards their hotel and went on their respective rooms.

"Don't do anything that will make me beat the crap out of you two tomorrow morning!" Junhoe warned them and smirked when he saw Yunhyeong going bright red as Chanwoo replied.

"Yah! Don't yell you dumbass!" 

"They don't even understand korean" Junhoe stuck his tongue out.

The younger of the three rolled his eyes "I hate you"

"The feeling is mutual. Goodnight!" Junhoe slammed his door before chanwoo could anser him.

He threw himself on his bed after taking the bath and started wondering about the earlier encounter with that stranger, who had a strange aura well that's why he is a stranger. Duh.

'What a strange guy. Who is he?' he wondered and questioned but never got the answer to, as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Meeting him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhoe meets someone he knows ..?

The next day Junhoe angrily groaned when the lights from the curtains hit. He turned other side to avoid it but then came in contact with his alarm clock showing 10:30 am, he groaned again. There was a note beside it too.

It read: I came by to wake you up and I swear I tried everything to wake you up but your lazy ass wouldn't even bulge. I m giving you the address where we planned to meet so come after you finishing your beauty sleep.  
-Chan(^^)

He groaned for the third time that morning and slowly dragged his body towards bathroom to freshen up.

Checking himself in the bathroom mirror, for a second, he couldn't recognise himself as his hair looked like a bird's nest. He quickly made himself presentable and walked towards his main door.  
_________________

"Smile, Love" was the name of the cafe Junhoe was called to. He chuckled at the cliche name but entered anyway. 

"Good morning, welcome sir. What's your order?" Said a cheery barista who Junhoe thought, looked very familiar. And Who EVEN LOOKS SO BRIGHT EARLY MORNING!? Oh..it's Afternoon!

After ordering his iced americano, he quickly spotted his mates and settled down there with a huff.

"So..." Yunhyeong started "what are we going to do for our vacation?... Junhoe? Are you listening?"

"Nope" he answered playing with his phone.

"Yah! You little-" Junhoe was smirking because it was always fun to tease Yunhyeong like how he loved to rile up Junhoe but he became more alerted when he heard the conversation between the baristas. ARE THEY TALKING IN KOREAN?

"Bobby hyung~ Esther is not at home and mom is asking me to find her. Can you please look after these orders, till I find her?"

"Yeah okay, I think she is with Lara though"

"But we don't know where she is either"

"Oh...yeah. you are right"

"Guess we should put a tracker on them-.... anyways I'll get going!"

"BUT WHOM-... should I give these iced americano too?" Bobby wasn't able to complete his sentence so he grumbled "who even drinks these? It's just so bitter, these person should better drink cola-"

"Um... excuse me" Junhoe stepped closer.

"Jiwon.....hyung?"

Jiwon snapped his head as fast as lightning after hearing the very familiar voice "j-junhoe..wha-"

"Oh! Its been so long..I knew you were in Virginia but I didn't expect to meet you...and like...wow now you look very hot" Junhoe complement, Junhoe? Who never complements anyone (expects himself oh! and his mom and his God obviously) he complement me? Am I dreaming?

"T-thank you" jiwon shuttered, cheeks going pink slightly. Come on Jiwon you are a confident guy, why are you blushing at such simple complements. He gathered his courage and tried to be as normal as possible "you too look bea-.. good, as always"

"Well yeah... I was born with this features" Junhoe ran his fingers through his hair and smiled gently which made Jiwon's heart skip a beat but he didn't took it in mind.

"And what do you mean 'now'? did I looked bad in high school?" Jiwon asked in genuine curiosity.

"No...it's just.." Junhoe sighed when Jiwon looked at him with hopeful eyes "honestly, you used to look like a dead man crawled out of his grave after a long nap and .." Junhoe giggled lightly trying to supress his laugh "whenever you went shopping with Jinhwan hyung you looked like a maid who was forced to go shopping with him just to carry his bags" and at that time he laughed because the dumpfounded look Jiwon gave him was everything. It's been awhile he laughed this heartily.

"What? That's mean .." Jiwon whined and sulked.

"That's not. And your face, you looked..." Before he could finish, Jiwon spoke.

"You don't need to give details! I know I wasn't good-"

"Really cute" Junhoe completed his sentence, smiling triumphantly when he saw Jiwon blushing.

Jiwon shook his head amusedly and sighed "you haven't changed at all, huh?"

"What are you saying? I don't understand what do you mean, Bap hyung" Junhoe batted his eyelashes innocently.

And that was it, the cue for Jiwon to surrender, and Junhoe knew it too because that was how he always made his hyung, say yes. Only Junhoe called him with that nickname. No was allowed to.

There small bubble brusted when chanwoo spoke up "uhhh....Junhoe..?"

"Looks like you know eachother, won't you introduce us?" Yunhyeong asked.

"Nope, why should I?" He teased again.

"Ah...leave him, he is always like these. So hello, my name is Jiwon but you can call me Bobby" Jiwon said as he shook hands with them while showing his charming eye smile.

"Nice to meet you Bobby, I m Yunhyeong and these guy here is Chanwoo, Junhoe's cousin"

"And his boyfriend" chanwoo added with a staight face.

"You don't need to add that" 

"What?but I wanted other people to know that" chanwoo sulkily replied.

"Jealous..."

"No" chanwoo looked away pouting.

"Aish...these two lovebirds. Ignore them, hyung. They are idiots in love" Junhoe loudly whispered to Jiwon who was giggling at the back.

"Yah! We can hear you!"


End file.
